Currently, electric motors, particularly elongate motors such as those used in electrical submergible pumping systems for pumping petroleum, are constructed with unitary stators. Traditionally, individual stator laminations have been stacked together to the full length of the desired stator, and conductive wires have been wound through corresponding openings formed longitudinally through the stator laminations.
Depending on the horsepower required of the motor, electric submergible pumping system motors can utilize stator assemblies thirty feet long or more. Preparation of the stator windings requires long, thin polished rods that serve as needles for pulling the insulated, conductor wires through the lengthy assembly of stator laminations during winding of the motor. This conventional process is a comparatively slow and expensive process for manufacturing such motors. Additionally, repair or rebuilding of such motors often requires complete destruction or tear down of the motor with little component repair value due to the unitary stator assembly.
It would be advantageous to have a modular stator that could be used to construct motors, such as motors utilized in electric submergible pumping systems. Benefits of such a modular construction would include reduced cost and assembly time, reduced repair time and reduced motor component inventory.